When Winter's Snow Falls upon My Face
by red6523
Summary: A love story between Sesshomaru and a girl named Hotaru.. she was left an orphan, and she is walking a pathway to escape her past.. and to find redemption.please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_disclaimer: don't own anyone expect the ones that belong to me.._

**How Hotaru came to be.. part one**

Deep in the North West Forest, there live a clan called the Tsukiko Clan. It was a clan of great demonic warriors. They were known to be the best warriors around the North west of Japan. The only thing different from the other clans were two things, not all of them were demons, there were sorceresses, vampires, and werewolves living in the clan. The second thing was , there ruler was a woman. She was a powerful leader, her name was Moriko. She was a very gorgeous woman, she looked about in her 20's, her eyes were like two deep green emeralds, her hair was a really dark brown, it almost looked black, she also dark reddish brown highlights running through her waist long hair too. She wore a solid black kimono, and a choker to go with it. She was a full fledge Earth demon, she could control the animals and werewolves at her demand. She could also command tree and plants to do thing too. She had many strength , and she was hard to win to. That want made her such a great leader.

She had three adherents, General Taskashi, Priestess Sukume, and Advisor Michi. They were always true to their leader, and they would never betray her, thou she thought. She lived in a nice castle, it was very old and elegant looking, all her people, the demons, vampires, werewolves , and sorceresses live with in the castle with their mighty ruler.

Her other people, which were human, lived in little shack outside the castle. She promised to protect them as long as they would prove food for her people in the castle. It was a nice area to be in, you could see the mountains and the forest.

One night , when General Taskashi was on his late night watch, making sure no one that shouldn't be there was around the village. As he walked, she spied an hooded figure walking towards the village. "Isn't it kind of late for you walking around?" he said to the man. The hooded figure turned towards her, "I've come to see Lady Moriko, I'm an old friend of hers." he started walking again toward the village. "Grr.. Don't walk away from me!" he went after the man.

Back within the castle walls, they was a party going on upon demons, as their ruler was in her quarters. She was talking to her advisor about the humans in the village, they have not been doing what they promised lately. " My Lady, we need to go down there and see why those human have not been living up to their deal.. May if we kill a few they will start listening again." she finished with her sentence. Lady Moriko was looking outside the window, down upon the village, thinking. "Bring me the head person from the village. I would like to have a word with them" "Yes, my lady" her advisor walked off quickly. _Stupid humans, what fools they are not to do upon what I say, there is going to be grave consequences.._ She thought with a smile on her face.

There was a knock on the door to here living area, "come in.." General Taskashi , he brought a man with him. " this man, he was walking toward the village, and he wished to talk to you.." Moriko looked at the man hard, "state your name," she said in a cold voice. " My Lady, don't you remember me?" he pulled down his hood, he had dark brown hair with dark golden brown eyes. " Lord K-Kichiro? Is that you?" she looked at him with surprise. "Yes, Lady Moriko, it's me, Lord Kichiro" her eyes lit up and she ran over to embraces him, she was so happy ,she wept, " oh how I missed you, I have not seen you since I was a child. After father died, I became ruler over the land and it's people.." she buried her face in his chest, and started sobbing again. "what happened to you? Your family stopped visiting us. I was heart broke when you family stopped coming to see us," she looked up at him. "well, our village was invaded by an army. My family was killed and I was the only one to escape. They killed everyone in the village." " who did it?" "I don't know, it just happened so quickly." " As long as your fine, that want truly matters." then she let go of his embraces, "come, you'll need a place to stay."

**Sesshomaru will come later on in the story..**


	2. Chapter 2

**How Hotaru came to be.. 2 part **

**( Lady Moriko point of view)**

He has been here for a month already, living in the room down the hall from me. Usually, I go to see what he is doing, and his door is always cracked open . He is either reading or writing something down in a little book. I don't know what he is up too. Is he a spy? I must get that little book. I'll wait for him to go to sleep or leave the room, then I'll get it. For now I'll wait..

" Lady Moriko!" Hoshi my maid yelled. "What is it !" I said, hoping that the lord didn't hear. "The head person of the village finally came." she said, her yellow hair falling all over her face, and I could see that she ran fast to inform me, as a layer of sweat fell down her thin face. " Hmp, so they finally came, I give them a month to send someone to see me, and they did what I asked. So I don't have to kill everyone in the village then.." I walked down the case of stair to get to the main floor. I heard my shoe, while I went to the main floor, and got to the door, I took a deep breath , before I went through the doors with a loud bang. I was at my throne room, wait for the foolish human to give me his excuse. I sat in the large chair, looking out among the people there. The human was quite frighten by my cohorts.

One of my lackeys throw him in front of me, "so what do you have to say for yourself, before you die and your family too?" I said raising my eyebrow at him. "Oh please! My lady, don't kill my family! I'm sorry! We will prove food, it's just that there is not enough food for the families that grow it to eat, and we fear of starvation!" he said trembling. " well, if we kill a few mouths, would that help with the situations?" I could not help but smirk as saying it. He started shaking his head, No! Please ! I beg of you" "The people within this castle are very hungry, I going to allow the people of the castle to kill and eat all the children! Then you'll have less mouths to feed!" I smiled with hate..

"STOP!" a voice yelled and everyone looked. It came from the door .. that I came from. It was Lord Kichiro, " what madness you have made, Lady Moriko! I will not allow you to kill innocent people." "What's done, is done, my lord, my word is LAW! They didn't pay for what they promised, It will not be ALLOW!" A sudden pain came to my face. "D-Did you just strike me?" I looked at him with a cold stare. " You deserve it, you are a horrible ruler!" he yelled at me, " don't criticize me, you fool !" He started walking towards me with a fire in his eyes. " Guards! Guards! Take that man to the dungeon!" I watch as the lord was being hauled away. Two men took him away, I watched until they were gone with him. I looked back at the man, " I'll spare your life and your peoples lives for now, I'll see you again very soon" the man eyes widen in happiness, then tears of joy came rolling out of him, "oh thank you, my lady, thank you!" he got off his knee, and held his hand to the sky. I signaled for Gen. Takashi to come over here, when he got close to me, I pulled him down to my head level, " when he gets outside, kill him. Then wrap his body up and send it back to the village. Then they'll get the message" we both gave a small laugh before he departed. I dismissed myself and everyone else.

I need to be alone with my thoughts, I looked out the window at the village. What did my lord get so enraged about, it's just a bunch of humans. Damn vampire, werewolf half-breed. His father was a vampire and his mother was a werewolf, both by noble blood. Our parents were really good friends. We would love to play together, the fun would last for hour. "Ahh.. The good old days.. How I love him.. I mean them! How I loved them!" I said to myself ,quietly correcting myself. " He was always a gentleman, always being polite, and really nice and sweet. I guess, I grow cold over the years being alone.

Oh, I forgot about the journal. I got up and went to his room, it was sitting on the small table. It had a hard leathery covering to it. I open it up to the last page he wrote on. It read:

_It's been about a month since I came to the castle, I still have not told why I came. I wish that she would forgive me for not telling her sooner, I should have told her from the beginning. But do I have the inners to tell her, that I l--_

What! What do you have to tell me! GRR.. You are making so mad with your riddles. I guess I have to go down their myself to find out his secret. I walked to the dungeon, I opened the gate. " where are you !" then a sudden rush of smells came to me all at once. " no need to shout, my lady.." he said looking over at me with hatred and disgust.

The moonlight was shining upon him through the window of the cell. How handsome it made him look. He's dark hair was brushed behind his pointed ears. The light hitting his eyes really brought out the gold in them. His black hood cape was still attach to his neck piece, he was a sight to look at.

" so what was the secret that you wanted to share with me?" I looked into his eyes, he didn't move an inch. "You looked in my journal, I presume. Well, It's now of no important to me nor you" he looked away. Then I figured it out, what he want to tell me was how he felt, about me. I hesitated for a second, then I gave a small sad smile to him. I unlock the door, letting out a sigh, "you are free to go." I said to him. He walked past me, he's cape brushing against me slightly. He was around 6'1 in height, he was well built man. I kind of felt intimidated for a second, then I shut the cell and followed him.

" I'm leaving." he stated. I gave a small nod of the head, to acknowledge what he just said. I want deep inside me to say something to him, to stop him from leaving. Why do I want to that so badly, what? Do I.. Do I love him, have I fell in love with him? We were already upstairs, I was in his room, he was packing. I felt like crying for some reason , then like a sudden urge ,it came out of me. Like an explosion, "please don't go, I love you, I love you, Kichiro!" I couldn't move, my body ,it was frozen. Then I felt myself, I was going numb, "I need to go to my room" I didn't even look at him, I tried to walk to my room, but the attempt failed, I started falling, then he caught me with in his arms.

I looked up to see his eyes meet mine, I could not talk nor move. My heart fell with in my chest, he's stunning eyes. Next thing I knew, he started kissing my lips. I fell within the fiery kisses, he drew back , " I love you, Moriko" then he started kissing me again, he pushed my towards the bed. " and I'll always love you." a while later after taking off all our clothing, we made sweet love to each other, then fell asleep in each others arms.

please review...thanx for reading..


	3. Chapter 3

**The day she was born**

It been nine months since Lady Moriko got pregnant, and she was in labor for the last 6 hours. She was in the labor chamber of the castle, with her servants, and her personal maid, Hoshi. After the last few pushes, the baby finally came out of her. It was a baby girl! They quickly wiped it off, then wrapped it up in a blanket. Lady Moriko was breathing heavily, then fell a sleep. The maids left her to rest, as they also left with the baby to show to Lord Kichiro.

" My lord, your baby is finally here," Hoshi ran up to Lord Kichiro, he took the baby out of her arms. "Ahh.. My son.." he said with a smile on his face. "My lord, you have a daughter..," Hoshi looked kind of worried about how he would react to it. " oh.. well, that still great! A beautiful daughter, she will become then!" he gave a laugh, before, think. " is there a problem, my lord?" she looked at him, with a raised eyebrow. " no, it's just ..I don't know what to name her?" he looked at her in wonder, " Hmm.. I have always loved the name Hotaru," he said giving his flawless smile. "Ah! What a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl!" she said, and they both walked back to the room Lady Moriko was in.

**15 years later…**

Hotaru had her mother's hair and her father's eyes. She was as lovely and as gorgeous as her parents. All the girl envied her, and all the boys and men wanted to be with her. She had a good heart like her father, yet a fiery spirit like her mother. But her personally was her own; she was a quiet girl, she usually didn't have much to say to people she really didn't know. She was smart and clever, she would correct people when they made a mistake. Opinionated she was sometimes: she rather not argue about things. At times, was charming, and had charismatic to her. Hotaru was a dearly loved child, she was the only child that they, her parents, ever could love. She meant the moon and the stars to them. She was quite happy to have parents that loved her so, she was happy about living in the castle. Yet she was alone, she never could play with the other children that she saw outside the castle. She would watch for hours, as the children ran around and played, how she wished when she was younger to play with the children, yet now she was to old to play like the little children.

She now watched the older children, as they talked and laughed, and the boys and girls, huddled and kissed. She loved seeing the boys put their arms around the girls , as they whispered sweet things into each other ears, and stare out into the field of wild flowers and as the grass swayed with the cool breeze of late summer. As the sun was setting giving off vivid colors to the sky.

I

**( Hotaru's point of view)**

I watched the boys and girls as they kissed each other goodbye and went back to their calling parents. It was getting dark, the sun was almost gone. She felt really sad at the moment. I knew in a couple of hours it would dark, and the moon would be visible for her to see. I felt warm tears were running down my pale cheeks. " Lady Moriko, what are you doing?" It was General Taskashi, I quickly wiped her face from the tears that stained it. "Oh nothing, just looking out the window." still facing the window, he was right behind me. I didn't want to turn around to face him, he moved to my right side, also looking out the window. "ah.. Look at those humans, scurrying around like little insects, waiting to be squashed." He let out a little laugh, I just nodded my head. I looked out of the corner of my eyes, he's ebony hair was tied back in a red cloth. He was kind of looking at me, he kind of has his own little way of looking at me without me knowing, as he thinks. " what a astonishing young woman you have be come." he said looking at me with his dark red eyes. " Aww.. I remember when you where a little girl, you were so cute." he smiled at me, I felt uncomfortable. He's a good looking man, I wasn't trying to say that he was ugly or anything. But there is something about him, he comes and see me at the lasts of nights. He would ask me to go on a walk with him through the wood, and to look at the stars with him. He acted like this ever since I turned 14 . He was a blood demon, as mother told me. I didn't know what a blood demon was, mother told me, 'it's kind of a vampire and it's kind of a demon,' and that was all that she told me about him. Then she told me why I was different, I was half demon, quarter werewolf, and a quarter vampire. So I very special girl , and that's why they can't let me go out and play with the rest of the children. I finally knew the harsh trust to my existents., and I except it.

The sun was finally down, and I forgot that he was still in the room with me. "well, are you going down to eat?" he said to me sternly. " unless you would like to stay up here, and talk about.." I quickly headed off down stairs, before he could even finish his sentence.

When I got down stair, I saw a bunch of people sitting at the table, more than usually. " umm.. This is our daughter, Hotaru." mother said to the people, " ahh.. What a fine girl she is, my lady Moriko" the woman said to mother, I took a seat next to father, I felt safe next to him. Then Gen. Takashi took a seat next to where mother was. I saw some boys, either my age or up. Maybe we could become friends? That sounds like fun. I was about to say something before, "mother, I won't allow myself to be married to her!" I stopped from saying anything. I was stunned, married? What were they talking about? " father, what is this about?" I looked at father, and her didn't say anything for a long time.. " well, you are at the age of marriage. And we are going to pick a suitor for you." I could not believe what I was hearing.. " but father.. I don't want to get married" my voice was so low, that he didn't pick it up. Sure, I would want to get married, but not to these boys, they aren't that nice looking that I would want to marry them. " Father! I will not allow myself to marry any of these dolts!" the room went quiet for a long second. " EXCUSE ME!" one of the women cried out. "you'll marry my son, if you like it or not!" she looked at me harshly, as her pigheaded son was drooling at me. It was vile, it was disgusting, I would not allow myself, to be held by arms and hand like those! " oh shut up, you old hag witch!" I yelled back at the woman. "ah! I through with this!" I got up and walked towards the dining room door, the went out. I walked away with a smile on my face.

I got to my room, and looked out the window with a content look on my face. Then I saw someone, as all the people from the dining room left, and walked out the front door with their lame sons. I saw two guys, which to look like a man and his son. They both had silver hair, the father had his hair up, and the son didn't. I kept looking at the son, he was amazing to look at. He had marking on his face, such as his father's marking. I could not take my eyes off them. Then the son froze, and looked up right at my window. I ducked, "oh my gosh, did he see me? Am I blushing." " what are you doing?" a voice form behind rang. It was the general again, then he looked out the window, and he started sneering at the young man out side. " You know your parents are infuriated with you.." he said in a cold voice. I looked up at the window and the father and son were gone. Damn! " so.. I don't care, I hate all the guys in there anyway. I just thought they were friends of mother or father. And they just brought their sons long to talk to me." he had a irritated expression on his face. I knew I got him mad. " now if you let me, I would like to go see my parents." I started walking towards the door, then Taskashi got in front of the door, and shut it. "They are down stair talking to the two gentlemen , that you saw a few moments ago." He locked the door to my bed room.

"why don't you relax? Sit on the bed." he started walking closer to me. I started backing up, and then I feel onto the bed. " what do you want?" he gave a little smirk, "you."

**thanks you for reading! Pleases review!**

I would like to thank HahaI'mBetterThanYou and Cubby for reviewing! You are both a very big inspiration! Thanxs! Love ya!


End file.
